The Story of My Life
by IrisLillyRose
Summary: I still remember that night. It haunts my waking and sleeping hours. The night I lost my family. Everything changed after that. Discovering friends, making enemies. Getting stabbed in the back by people I trusted. Living and dying, loving and lying. Who would've guessed that the people I thought were ordinary would change my life forever. This is my first story, so please review!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own**** Batman, Robin, Alfred. All I own is Stacey, Red Hawk, and the story line. And Also I changed**** Robin's name to fit the 20 century. I changed it to Dane. I own that name. I hope you don't mind.**

Chapter One

The Beginning

Hi, this is Stacey Gwendolyn Worth, I have (actually had) a family of six. My family, well how go I put this, is different. My family is really close. We all love each outer and we hardly ever fight.

Oddest sister of the family is Lilly, then we have her twin, Carly Worth, she's blind. The youngest of the family is my brother Tyler, we call him Ty for short. Back to what I was say in about not being normal, I mean from what I told you we sound like a nice normal family. But were not.

Lilly, Ty, and I have powers. Like superpowers. Lilly's are she can control her aura, shape it and turn it sold. Mom was trying to teach her how to uses her powers. Some times it goes wonky and her powers get dangerous. Ty can communicate with the plants, I mean he can talk to them and then they will do as he says. Its pretty cool, me and Ty did everything together (Just for your information). Then there's me. Can forget about me right?

I have the powers of the birds. I have super senses, agility, speed, and strength. Its like someone took the super genes of all the bird and put them into me. Not as cool as my brother or my sister, but at lest I have them right. And thats my family. We are the Worths. A not the average family.

Now I will tell you my story, listen close. This story starts when I was seven.

* * *

><p>I am soooo, excited! Today Mom, Dad and I are going to the circus. I love the circus. The circus is always so exciting for me. I walk into the tent and sit down in my seat next to my mother and my father. They are taking just me as a treat for good behavior. Lets just say I like to prank people and my parents don't like that.<p>

We watch the show and everything goes as planned, and it is wonderful! The animals do as the trainers want, the jugglers never miss an item. The knife throwers hit their targets, and the tight rope walkers don't fall, or evan wobble. It's great!

Next, is my favorite act. Trapeze artist, the Flying Graysons. They are known for being great at acrobats, without a net. They are the only human beings on Earth that can do a quadruple backward summersault. The circus has been advertising them as their main event for weeks. The Flying Graysons consist of a mom and dad and their little boy, who is about my age. I watch as the parents climb up to the platform. I quake in excitement. They reach the top of the platform and grab the swing and take off.

They are excellent. They do jumps, twirls, twist and flips. Its great. Then the mother jumps off her swing and the father grabs her knees. They swing over to where their kid stands on a platform. The mother reaches out to grab her boy with a big smile on her face. The little kid reaches out, also with a big smile, and the swing comes off the ropes. None fault to the Graysons, at all. The fall had to do with equipment faller. The boy watches with tears streaming down his face as his parents fall to their deaths.

I gasp and turn away. I bury my face in my mothers shirt as they hit the ground. My mother pulls me out of my seat and we walk to the car with my father right behind me. I don't think that I will ever be able to go to a circus agin. Not with what just happened playing over and over in my mind.

* * *

><p>We live right by the famous billionaire Bruce Wayne, who I know personally. We are great friends. Cool, right. My family and Bruce Wain often have dinner parties together. We drive past his house to get to ours every day. Bruce Wayne had just adopted the little boy whose parents died that horrible night one year ago. And at school I have made friends with the boy and I go to his house every day after school. We have great fun with each other and have grown very close.<p>

I walk up to the big door of the Wayne manor and knock. Alfred answers the door.

"Miss Stacey, how nice to see you. Come in. Dane is waiting for you. In the living room." I walk into the living room with Alfred. Dane is sitting on the couch watching the TV. Then when he sees me he grins, turns off the TV and says,

"Hi, Stace" I grin back and say,

"Hello." Alfred walks out of the room. I walk over to Dane and sit down next to him. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Alfred said that there are rumors of there being secret hallways hidden in the walls of the manor. Lets look for them."

"Great!" I say.

We start in the dining room knocking on the walls, pushing and pulling suspicious things. We talk about what we would do if we find the secret hallways. Running away from Alfred if we get in trouble, or sneaking up on Bruce and scaring him. Laughing and talking as we work are way through the manor and finally back to the living room.

"Stace you would probably go in it to hide from your parents when they come to pick you up!" I look at him grinning.

"And you probably wish that there was some in mine house's walls because you could live with me all the time!" We laugh and keep on working. I get close to the grandfather clock and knock. Knock, knock, knock. It sounds hollow. Oh, My.

"Hey, Dane. I think I found something." I say quietly. Dane looks at me curiously. Then he knocks on the wall too. Then he pauses for a moment, hearing the same thing as me. I go to the clock and open the box. I look at Dane and gesture with my head. He puts his hand on the pendulum and looks at me, both of us chorussing with excitement and curiosity. I nod at him and he pulls the string. The clock slides up the wall leaving an opening leading into a elevator.

We jump with excitement into the elevator. The clock slides down the wall after us. We start to move down wards. I look down at the floor. Dane elbows me. I look up to see him staring and pointing at the ceiling. I follow his gaze and see a bat shape symbol light glowing down on us. We look at each other with wide eyes and then the elevator stops and the door opens up to a cave. I step into the cave, my heart beating hard in my chest.

I scan the cave. There are three floors an opening in the middle lets you see all of of the levels. There are trophies on top floor and the Batmobile on the bottom and on the middle floor is the opening from the elevator and a huge hight tech computer, and a lab. This is the cave of Batman! Mind blowing!

"Wow." I say.

"My adopted dad, Bruce Wayne, is Batman!" Dane pumps his fist. "That's so cool!"

"Awesome!" we say at the same time.

"Lets explore." Dane says, walking forward. I grab his arm.

"Bruce might notice that we are gone, and come looking. We might get in trouble. Lets get permission from him first." Dane looks at me and nods.

"Yeah thats pretty smart. Lets go back. But I still can't believe that Bruce is Batman." Dane says, eyes wide.

We go back into the elevator and ride to the top. When the elevator opens and we step out off the elevator. Bruce is standing in front of us, hands on his hips and a, "you're in trouble" look on his face. Oh no. He opens his mouth to speak, and a huge BOOM echoes across the house.

We all run to the window and look out. Smoke and rubble and are scattered around the neighborhood. There's a weird smell. Then I look at the place where the explosion happened and I can barely believe my eyes.

I can't speak. I start to have problems breathing. My house just blew up. 

**I hope you like it. Please ****review! I won't to make my story as good as possible. the more reviews the faster I up date. I'll try to up bate once a week.**

**Iris Rose.**


	2. Chapter 2 Change is Inevitab

Chapter Two

Change is Inevitable

I run out of the house, ignoring Dane's and Bruce's protests. I run to my house and frantically search the rubble. My family were in the house when it blew up. They have to be alive. They can't leave me! They can't be dead!

Dane and Bruce come to the house and watch me search the rubble. After some time, I don't know how long it's been-it could have been minutes or hours for all I know-I kick at the ground and scream. Dane comes over and hugs me.

I shrug him off and search more. They can't be dead! They wouldn't leave me like this! Dane puts his hand on my shoulder. I hear Bruce's footsteps. He picks me up and hugs me to this chest.

"Stace, they're gone. They're dead. They're not coming back." I bury my tear-streaked face into his shirt.

"I'm s-s-sorry." I stammer at him.

"Why are you sorry?" he asks.

"I know how you feel now." He hugs me tighter. Bruce leans down and Dane wraps his arms around me and Bruce.

We just stay there for what seems like hours. All three of us orphans, with no family, sad and hurt.

I sit on Bruce's lap on a bench in the police department. The commissioner and the lady that is in charge of the orphans in Gotham, I forget what they call her, but I think her name is Caren, and her assistant are in the next room discussing whether Bruce can adopt me. Instead of going into the room to talk with them, Bruce stayed out here with me to comfort me.

I bury my small, wet-with-tears face in shoulder. He rubs my back telling me that it will be all right.

"Stace, it's all going to be ok." Bruce whispers to me. I shake my head.

"It's not going to be all right! They're gone." The door opens and the commissioner and Caren walk out of it with the assistant right behind them. Bruce looks at them.

"Well?" He asks softly. The commissioner looks down and doesn't say anything. That can't be good. Caren opens her mouth and I already can tell that I don't like her.

"No, Mr. Wayne." she says in a squeaky high voice. "You can not adopt Stacy Worth." Bruce's expressions go from anger to confusion.

"What? Why can't I adopt Stace?"

"You are an only child, you just adopted a little eight year old boy who was just traumatized through seeing his parents death. Now you want to adopt a second child who also went though a traumatizing event. And you do not have a wife and have never had any other experience with children." I can see the anger in Bruce's eyes.

"I am a great father to Dane, I love him and he loves me back. I take good care of him and helped him though his trials. I think I can take in one more child."

"This is not up for discussion!" the woman says sternly. Bruce opens his mouth to say something but the woman interrupts him. "And if you take me to court on this then you will be stealing money from the orphanage. And I don't think that you want to do that." I can see the anger in his eyes, but I know that he will not charge the orphanage. Bruce will not be adopting me.

I cry harder into Bruce's chest. I don't want to leave him or Dane! I wrap my arms and legs around Bruce. I scream.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE! I WANT TO STAY WITH BRUCE!" I scream. I don't want it to change more than it all ready has! I hate change! My body shakes violently with sobs. Bruce holds me tight to him. A third hand touches my back. I turn around and through my blurry eyes that are swamped with tears, I make out the shape of the the lady's assistant. She has a kind face and soft eyes.

"Stace, I believe that's what they call you?" I nod. "I'm Ella. You have such beautiful, long, golden brown hair." I blink. Many people have told me that I have pretty hair but never like that.

"Thank you." I mumble out. She smiles at me. A happy hopeful smile. I like her.

"I'm am the assistant of Caren, but I still take care of the orphanage. I will take good care of you, Little Stace." I look to Bruce and I tilt my head. He looks the Ella up and down then he nods. I turn to her and she holds out her hands. I wrap my arms around her neck and Bruce hands me to her.

I feel comfortable with her. She is a nice lady, and for the first time that night, I feel safe, and wanted. Bruce stands up and whispers something in Ella's ear. I can barely make it out,

"Take good care of my girl." Ella nods. Bruce hugs me one last time. Dane, who has been quiet the whole time, gets up from the bench. Ella puts me down and I run to him. I jump into his hug and he hugs me back, squeezing with all his might.

"I'll never forget you." He tells me quietly.

"I'll never forget you either," I tell him. He lets me go and Ella picks me up. She follows Caren out the door. I keep my eyes on them the whole time, wondering if this is the last time I will see my friends.

It's been three years and eleven months sense the explosion. They told me that the explosion had been caused by a gas leak. But that's not true. You see, my parents were huge environmentalists. We did not have a gallon of gas anywhere. We didn't even run our car on gas! It was all solar powered.

When I told people this they didn't believe me. They say that I'm just a stupid eleven year old. But I'm not! I know that they were murdered! Ella is the only one who believes me. I know that if I could talk to Bruce and Dane that they would believe me. They could even do something as Batman and Robin. But I can't talk to them.

Ella does as much as she can to make the orphanage a happy place, but Caren is still in charge. Bruce and Dane came to visit me the first week that I was here, but Caren wouldn't let them in. She says that visitors makes the children rowdy. I hate her.

I miss both of them. I wish I could go play hide and seek with Dane in Bruce's big mansion, but I don't get to. I don't joke around anymore. By the state law Caren has to let us do an extra curricular activity, and if your good you get one more. I do karate (I like to use the bow staff) for one and half hours every day, then I go to voice lessons for another one and half hours. I'm getting pretty good a both karate and singing.

Life is not easy in a orphanage. You hardly ever get enough to eat, your clothes are hand-me-downs. They have holes, stains, and are very faded. When you shower, it has to be quick because others want to shower, and the water is always cold. You sleep on a rough bumpy bed, and you have to dodge the bullies. So, my life has not been that great since my family died.

I'm walking home, if I can call the orphanage home, from karate. I see a man being beat up by a gang. The leader punches the man in the gut. I run to the gang and stand in front of the man. The gang laughs.

"Go away, little girl." Ok, I know what your thinking, what is she doing? She's small for her age, and a girl, and she want's to face off a gang of big men!? She insane!

Sure you have a point but remember I have superpowers. I'm already as strong as a full sized man, just as good reflexes and speed. Also my hearing and smelling and sight are three times as good as average human. So I face the man. I look the gang leader in the eyes and say,

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" The leader barks out a laugh.

"Is that someone you?" The man that was behind me wisely runs of.

"Yeah," I say. "If you think that I am your size, then you must be blind." The gang laughs but the leader doesn't. I can see anger in his eyes as approaches me. He's mad that he can't scare off a little girl. His gang forms a ring around me. The leader faces me.

Always attack first. I remember my training. So, I swipe my leg at his. He jumps, but not fast enough; my foot catches his left foot and he lands off balance. Acting quickly, I kick him hard in the chest. He falls on the ground. Then, his buddies look at him on the ground and another one approaches me. He punches at me, and I duck under his punch and slug the bottom of his jaw, breaking it. He falls to the ground in pain. I shake my hand, that hurt. I may have strength but my skin is not still, if only. The remaining three look at each other in amazement. And then two of them charge me.

I run at them, using my speed hit the ground and slide right between them and tie their shoes together. They turn to look at me, then bump their heads together and fall to the ground.

I turn to the last man standing and smile at him. He gives me a horrified look and runs off.

"Coward!" I call after him. Then I go back to the street and walk back to the orphanage.

Saving that man felt good. I enter the orphanage in a good mood.

"Little Stace! You're back!" Ella runs at me and hugs me. I push her off me.

"Yeah, I am. Why are you so excited?"

"Great news, Little Stace! You're getting adopted!" My eyes widen at that.

"What?! I'm getting adopted?!" Ella nods her head excitedly.

"She'll be here in three days!" Wow. I didn't think this day would ever come. I turn from Ella and slowly walked up the stairs. I share a room with three other girls-Mia, Alex and Tara. I'm best friends with Tara. I open the door and sit on my bed.

"Stace, what's wrong?" Tara asks me.

"I'm getting adopted."

"That's awesome!" She looks at me in confusion. "Stace, why are you not more excited?"

"I guess that I just never thought would happen."

"That's not all, is it?"

"I'm scared that I might get attached and then lose them like my last family. And I don't like change. When things change they tend to change for the worse." Tara gives me a knowing smile. She sits down next to me and hugs me.

"Stace, that won't happen again. And change is inevitable. You can't stop it."

"I know. But I just can't help it." I put my head on her shoulder and we just sit there. Her silent support is all I need to feel better.

My eyes flicker open. I sit up. The clock next to me says that it is five o'clock in the morning. I puzzle over this. I normally sleep in, but now I wake up at five. I normally only do stuff like this when I'm nervous or excited. I think about what's happening today. Oh yeah, I'm getting adopted! That's why I woke up early.

I sit up in my bed. I can't believe that this day has really come. I just sit there, reflecting on my life. When my parents and siblings died. When they took me away from Bruce and Dane. Will this new family love me as much as my old one? Will I have a mom or a dad, or both? Will I have siblings? When I leave the orphanage, will I see Dane again?

So I sit on my bed pondering on things like this till six. I get off my bed and dress in my best. It's a white t-shirt that does not have too many stains, but at least it does not have holes like most of my other clothing. I pull on blue jeans and simple black shoes. It's not much, but in the orphanage, you don't get much.

I put my belongings in a backpack they gave me, looking at everything that I have. I have a sketch book, two pencils, a small pencil sharpener, and a pink pearl eraser. I have a black belt that I put in there, and last but not least, I put around my neck a heart shaped locket that has a picture of my mom and dad in it. It was around my neck when the house exploded.

I open it. I look at the pictures. I touch their faces, wishing that I could touch them for real and tell them that I love them. But I can't. And now things are changing again.

"I miss you," I whisper. The sound of my voice wakes the other girls in my room up. Tara stretches and sat up. She looks at me with confused exasperation. Then she sees my bag.

"Oh," Tara says. She walks out of the room and comes back with stuff in her arms. She sits down behind me on the bed. I feel a brush go through my hair, then Tara softly braids my hair into a French braid. She puts a head band in and holds up a mirror. I look nice.

By that time that finishes it's seven thirty. I grab my bow staff and Tara's hand. Together we go the main office, where we sit in the waiting room. Ella comes into the room and sits down next to them. In the silence I can hear something interesting from outside.

Something that sounds like hundreds of excited heart beats, and the owners of those hearts talking quite loud. Reporters.

"Guys, I think there's something outside." There are no windows in the sitting room so we open the door and a wave of sound hits us. Outside, there is a huge crowd of reporters.

We quickly close the door before they can spot us, and we sit back down on the bench. I'm about to ask about the reporters, but before I can ask, Tara cuts to the chase.

"Can I give it to her now?" Tara asks. Ella nods. Tara reaches into her pocket and pulls out a package wrapped in a white cloth and embroidered in flowers and butterflies. The cloth is absolutely beautiful. Embroidery is one of Tara's many talents.

I look up at her.

"It's beautiful!" I tell her. She smiles and gestures me on. I open the cloth and in it is three sterling silver bracelets, each one with different color beads and charms on them. One's purple, one is yellow, and the last one is red. I feel tiers welling up in my eyes.

"They're friendship bracelets. The red one's yours, the yellow one is Ella's, and the purple one is mine." I smile.

"Thank you so much! They're perfect!" A tear slips down my face, I quickly wipe it away.

"Now every time you look down you will see it and you will remember all the good times we had together." Tara tells me. Tears streaming down my face. I hug them both. I don't wont to leave them.

"I'll cherish them always!" I clasp it onto my wrist, Ella and Tara do the same. Then we just sit there till it's time to go outside and wait.

It's seven fifty five and my new family is supposed to be here at eight o'clock.

A black limousine pulls up to the orphanage. The door opens and a lady in a black dress comes out of it. I look at her and recognize her immediately. She's Lane Black! One of the richest people in the world. She walks over to me and says,

"Are you Stacey Worth?"

"Y-yes." I stammer. She smiles, and hugs me. My eyes widen. What is she doing?

"Your my new daughter!"

"What?" What the heck is going on? Me Lane Black's adopted daughter? No way!

"Oh! I have a present for you. Technically two. Well actually three." She nods at the car and the door opens. A boy steps out of the car, his face covered in shadow. He's holding something, which he puts down. He looks up and I can barely believe my eyes.

"Dane?"

**What's you think? Please give me your reviews. How do think Stace should react after not seeing Dane for three years and eleven months? Do you think Stace should have nightmares? Give me your thoughts on what should happen next month.**

**Iris Rose**


	3. Chapter 3 Brave? Maybe

**Please tell me what you think. Even if you did not like it. Tell me what I can do better and what I did good in it. My friend has turned us writing our stories into contest so help me out. I think that I am in the lead, review and if you liked it, please favorite it. Now here is chapter three.**

Chapter 3 Brave? Maybe.

"Dane?" He smiles. Then he runs to me and hugs me. The biggest hug I've had in a long time. It feels good. His heart beet, one I have not heard in a long time. It's beat is very comforting.

"Oh, Stace, you have no idea how much I have missed you."

"Dane? Wh-" I'm interrupted by Tara.

"Wait. Are you Richard Grayson, Bruce Wayne's son?" Tara asks standing next to me.

"Yes." Dane answers.

"Then why did Stace call you Dane?"

"It's an old nick name that my friends and family call me. I don't know why. The first time that I met Stace thats what she called me and it stuck." Tara nods then turns to forgetting Dane.

"Stace, you know Richard Grayson and you never told me?!" I nod. Tara punches my shoulder playfully. "How could you?"

"You never asked."

"So, how do you get to know Richard?"

"We went to the same school and I lived right next to him."

"Oh, so you were rich!"

"Probably still am. The bank has all my parents fortune in it. And when I turn eighteen I can go collect it." Tara gives me a frustrated look. Then we hear a cough. We look to Dane.

"Look down Stace." He tells me. I'm finely aware of two tiny heart beats at my feet. I look down. At my feet are two adorable puppies. One of the puppies is sitting calmly, but it's tail is going crazy. The other puppy is jumping up and down barking it's head off, with his tiny bark. They are so cute! I pick them both up and hold them in my arms, hugging them to my heart.

"The tri-color one is Carmel, and the black and white one is Shadow." Dane tells me. Lane speaks up.

"Shadow is completely trained and Carmel is only house trained, so that you could train him yourself. I got you Shadow and Dane got you Carmel." I smile. Carmel squirms in my grip and Shadow sits calmly snuggling into me, she so cute, and Carmel is so funny. I hold fast onto Carmel so he can't get away. Then something occurs to me. I frown.

"What's wrong?" Lane asks me.

"If Dane is here, then were is Bruce?" I ask. I miss Bruce a whole lot and I want to see him again.

"I tell you in the car." Dane says. "But we really need to go the press are going to over run the orphanage's security guards soon." I look to the crowd of press and see that the guards are having a really hard time keeping reporters back. They look like an angry mob. I nod. Put down the puppies and I turn to Tara and hug her.

"Good Bye." I tell her.

"Bye." She tells me back. Walk to Ella and hug her.

"Good Bye." I say again.

"Good bye, my Little Stace. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Then I run back to Dane and Lane and we get in the car. I call for Shadow and she jumps in to the car but not such luck with Carmel. The driver get out of the car grabs him and hands him to me.

"Thank you." I tell him and he nods.

We drive off. I watch Tara and Ella tell they fade into the back ground. There is an uncomfortable silence. Then Lane speaks up in the silence.

"Ok, this is how the day is going to play out." Lane says and in a fast pace she continues, "We all want to get do sometime with you alone to catch up or in my case get to know you. So first we are go shopping. You need some new clothes. We'll drop the dogs of at the house. Then well go yo Wayne Enterprises, and surprise Bruce." I frown at that causing Dane to explain.

"The reason that Bruce is not right here with us is because, when I learned Lane wanted to adopt-" I interrupt him.

"Wait, wait, wait. First I like to know is, Why are you here Dane?"

"That is long story. Before Lane Black wanted to adopt you, we knew her. And then one day she told me that she wanted to adopt, I suggested you. And we decided to keep it a secret from Bruce and somehow we did." I nod. Lane starts speaking about the day again.

"So after Wayne Enterprises, all three of us will go to the fair. Luckily there is an amazing fair across town that we can go to. Then I will get some alone time with Stacey and then Bruce will get someone on one time while doing what ever he want's to do with you, then Dane will get his time. Then at the end of the day we will go to the Wane manner to meet Alfred that who also wants to see you too. We weren't able to keep it a secret from Alfred."

I stare at her in amazement. How can anyone talk so fast and so much?

* * *

><p>A hour later I turn to look out the window and see Wayne Enterprises. We had just gone shopping, I am now wearing nice jeans, black converses, a batman shirt, and a jacket. We dropped the dogs off at the house and meet Lane's maid, Ramona. I like her. She's nice.<p>

I silently follow Dane and Lane (it's funny that their names rhyme so well) into the building we get to the 254th floor and Dane stops to talk to a woman.

"Ms. Smith, where is Bruce at the moment?"

"He is up in his office. Do you want me to let me know your coming?" Dane shakes his head.

"No. I want it to be a surprise." She nods and I again follow Dane and Lane up the stairs. We go into a hallway and Dane stops us.

"Let me go in there first and when you hear a knock on the door Stace you come in, Lane I'll let you know when it's your turn." Dane opens the door and goes in. Because of my advance hearing I can here the hole conversation.

"Dane? What are you doing here? You should be in school."

"Alfred didn't make me go."

"And why is that?" I take that as my cue and walk in. Bruce sees me and stares in amazement at me. Then he rushes to me and pulls me into bear hug. I'm small for a twelve year old, and Bruce is a big man, so he just covers me with his hugs. He crushes me into his chest his big heart pumping. Bum bum bum.

"Oh, how I've missed you, Stace." He lets me go and looks me over. "You've grown. Why are you here any way?"

"I got adopted." I say softly. He smiles sadly.

"I wish that that person could be me." He says equally as softy. "But, who you?"

"Lane Black." He smiles at me.

"That's wonderful. She lives right by us. We can see you all the time. And knowing Lane, she has the hole day planed out for us. Let's go. Oh, and I like your shirt." I knew he would like it.

* * *

><p>I've never ben to a fair before. I look around at every thing. There is so much to take in. There are people every were. There are huge rides, small little stands every where, and occasionally a clown will follow you around and make you laugh at his clumsiness.<p>

We have fun for hours, playing games, riding roller costars, eating cotton candy, talking and laughing. At about noon we stop at a café in the middle of the fair.

"Thank you Lane, so much! I had so much fun!"

"Please Stacey, I have adopted you, call me Mom." I smile at the thought of calling someone my mom. I have not done it in such a long time. It will fell good.

"And you Mom, call me Stace." Both of us are smiling largely now.

"Can we eat now? Please?" Dane asks, his stomach growling. We laugh at him.

"Yes, we shall. Order what ever you want! The bill is on me!" My mom says. I pick up my menu and search it for something that looks good. Then I hear screaming. It sounds far away so the others can't hear it. Bruce notices my troubled face.

"Stace, what's wrong?" he asks me. Then the screaming gets loud enough for the rest of them to hear we look out the window that is right by our booth. The people in the café are all so looking around in confusion. I look thought the window and search the crowd with my sharp eyes. Then I spot the thing that is causing all of the commotion. It's The Joker. My eyes narrow. What is he doing here?

"There!" I say. Bruce's eyes turn sharply to were I am pointing. Bruce sees the Joker and his exasperation darkens.

"I'm going to find help, you three, stay here!"

"I'll go with you." Dane says. Bruce shakes his head.

"No! Dane, stay here!" And with that Bruce runs off without another word. I watch the Joker. I can make out what the Joker is saying, but he's too far away for the others too hear him.

"You call your self a clown? Pathetic! Your a disgrace to the name! You need some help! here's some Joker gas! Use it wisely" He throws the gas. Then he runs towards the café.

"We have to get out of here!" I yell over all of the chaos.

"But Bruce told us to stay here!" Lane shouts at me.

"I know that! But look!' I point at the Joker making his way to the cafe. Dane's eyes widen. "We do not want to be cornered here when he gets here!" I tell him and Dane nods. We try to get out of the café without the Joker noticing us.

As soon as I walk out of the café I remember all of the other people in the building. I focus on the Joker, he pulls out a grenade. I have a flash back to when my house exploded. How I suffered after my family's death. No one, I mean no one will ever have to suffered like I had to, if I could do anything about it.

I think fast. I'm not partially brave but I do have the guts when I need them. I run ahead of Lane and Dane. I yell back at them,

"Get everyone out of of the café! No time to explain! Hurry!" Thank goodness that Lane is not the one to panic when in stress. I run as close to the Joker as I dare, which is about ten feet.

"Hey, Clownie!" Joker looks at me. "Yeah you! You call your self a Joker?! I bet you can't even get a hyena to laugh!" He sneers at me. Fear courses thought me, I try to hide but I don't if I am. I feel like he can smell fear.

"Little girl, do you have a death wish?" I force a laugh, I hope it sounds real. He growls at me. I am so going to die.

"You think that you can hurt me?! That's a good one! You couldn't hurt a fly if you wanted to, let alone hurt me!" I'm going to die, I am going to die. "You call yourself the Prince of Crime! Ha! More like the Prince of Losers!" That's it. I can see the sheer hate in his eyes.

"Oh, little girl! You are going to regret the day you were born!"

"More like, I'm going to regret the day I thought that you could challenge Batman?! And how many times have you won?! None! Batman has kicked your sorry butt every time!" The Joker growls and charges me.

I am going to die.

**Did you Like? I hope you did. So have any of you seen the new CW TV series, Flash? If you haven't it is so good! I love it! And if you have, have you seen the latest one let? It is so good! I better warn you, spoilers, so if you have not seen it do not read this next part. Flash has finally told Iris how he feels about her! Awesome!**

**Back to my story please tell if you like and even if you did not. **

**Iris Rose**


	4. Chapter 4 Or Just Plain Stupid

**My normal editor was not able to correct this chapter, so it mite have more grammar and spelling errors than usual, and this chapter is late so don't be too mad.**

Chapter 4 Or Just Plain Stupid.

The Joker catches me off guard, he punches me straight in the face and I feel a hot liquid start to from on my face. Oh goodness. My nose is bleeding. Why did he have to go for the nose? It's my favorite facial feature.

The Joker's next swing, I duck. I have super powers! I can beat this guy! Then, I remember something that my biological mom told me long a go when I was three. I had tried to show my powers off to my friends, when my mom found out she waxen't as happy as me.

_"__Never let any one no what you can do my little sweet."_

_"__Why, Mommy? They are cool! And kids will like my better if they know that I have them." My mother tickled my nose, I giggled._

_"__Because bad people will come after you, they will try to take you away from me. And you do not need superpowers to make people like you. You charm people with your cuteness" She snuggled me and then said."No one will ever take my little girl from me."_

When I was three, I didn't really under stand what my mom was saying, but now I do. So I'll have to pretend like I'm going full out. I duck under his arm again.

I do not see his underhand punch, it hits me square in the stomach. I gasp and step back, trying to catch my breath. He kicks my the ribs, I think I heard a crack.

This is not like karate class when we are fighting to have fun, this is fighting to kill.

I land a punch on the Joker's stomach. He backs up a little surprised that I was able to hit him. He reaches in to his coat and pulls out a knife. His trademark weapon. I had done research on the Joker and all of Batman's enemies. I was the only sense of adventure that I got back in the prison that they called an orphanage.

He advances me, and swings at me. I duck, the Joke changes his course with his knife and instead of going side ways he is going down. He gets my arm and kicks my all ready bruised ribs this time I for sure hear a crake. I wince and fall back onto the ground. Cringing, in the most pain that I have ever been in my life. I defiantly broke some ribs.

The Joker sits on my ribs; I scream, The pain is so intense. I squeeze my eyes shut and The Joker laughs at me.

"You broke some ribs! Dose this makes you feel better?" He squeeze my sides with his legs and my vision goes black for a second and I gasp and can't breath. The Joker stops and I can breath again. He looks down at me with a sneer.

"Regretting opposing me let?"

"No." I say simply gritting my teeth.

"Speaking of which, why you did do it. You seem like a smart girl. You would not have don it if there was not a reason." I glance at the café. Not a smart move. The Joker sees it. "Oh, you were playing hero. Well lets fix that." He pulls out a grenade and yells at Harley, "Through this into the cafe!" He gives it to her and she chucks it into the building, it explodes.

"No!" I yell. Forgetting my pain I slash out in all direction . Dane, Lane all of the other people! They must have gotten out. Right? The Joker's high pinched laugh echoes in my ears. "No." I whisper.

"Time for you to die." He says cheerfully he raises his knife above his hand. An extra hart beet comes to my attention, one that was not there before. It sounds familiar. Bruce! Which means that Batman is hear! I'm safe! The knife is nocked out of the Jokers hand by a baterang!

"Ha! You've lost Batman is here!"

"Harley, you and the hyenas, take care of the Bat!" He barks at them. Then he looks to me. "I have some unfinished business." Fear creeps into me. While Harley holds off Batman, is the Joker going to kill me? Well ever since I was little I wanted to die a hero's death, and now here it is. I close my eyes waiting for the final blow. But instead of a killing blow the Joker just punches my eye.

I can all ready start to feel it swell. So he wants to finish me off slowly, eh? I'm not sure if that is better or worse than a quick death. All I can do is hope that that Batman will finish Harley of soon enough to save me.

The blows just keep coming and I focus on the Batman's heart beat and breathing. His breathing stays steady and controlled, but his hart beat is slowly getting faster. Then all of a sudden, Harley's heart beat and breathing slows. Batman has knocked her out! Now he is coming for me! I'm saved!

The pain in her ribs ease up a little as Batman tackles the Joker off me. I block everything out as I concentrate on standing up.

I finally get to my feet, a little wobbly, and ribs screaming in protest. I stubble a little, pain flows through me like a river my head starts to spin my legs give out and I fall forward.

Instead of hitting the ground I land in strong, safe arms. I look up, at Batman. I smile and relief of Batman here to take care of me is overwhelming. I lean into him and he covers me with his cape, his warmth engulfing me. He picks me up as gently as he can but the movement still hurts, and the comforting black of Batman swallows me up.

* * *

><p>Bruce's POV (point of view)<p>

Bruce brushes silky hair of the face of the sleeping girl, that he is sitting next to. He blames himself for what happened to her. Only if he would have gotten there faster! He could have done something! Bruce scolds himself. He touches Stace's face.

She has always been like the daughter that he never had. When her parents died he was so sad for her, knowing her pain. But at the same time, he was almost excited to adopt her and become her father for real, at lest legally. So when she went a way to the orphanage, it was hart braking.

He wanted to be him that adopted Stace, not Lane! At lest now he can see her every day and keep her safe. But now she is hurt and it is all because he was too slow!

Stace steers in her sleep so that now she is facing Bruce completely. He notches how beautiful she for a twelve year old.

He is going to protect her and make sure that her child hood is a lot better than his was.

Bruce bends down and kisses her cheek then leaves.

* * *

><p>Stace's POV<p>

I feel something warm all over my face and there's a other presence snuggled up on my stomach. I wake up in a bed room. Were? I don't know. I have a headache and bruises all over me. I touch my eye and immediately as the bruise hurts. Something licks my nose Carmel I pick him put and hug him. Shadow must be on my stomach. I gently move her to my lap as I sit up and look around. I have no idea were I am.

I look down at Shadow with Carmel squirming in my arms. She looks so cute curled up and snuggling. I put Carmel down and he runs to Shadow and jumps on her, barking. Shadow sleepily opens her mouth and yawns. They looks os cute! I smile to myself. Then I think back and try to remember something that will tell me were I am.

I remember going agents the Joker, Batman and the welcoming darkness, and that's all. I get up clutching my ribs and walk out the door. I find stars and go down them. The dogs following me. At the bottom I recognize were I am, Lane's house, home.

I go to the kitchen hopping that Lane would be there. I find Romana, washing dishes.

"Ramona?" She turns.

"Oh, hun your awake. That is good." she says in her Russian accent.

"Um, where's mom?"

"She's across the street at Mr. Wayne's House. Do you wont me to call her and tell her that you are a wake, hun?

"No. I'll walk over. And how long was I out for?" I ask.

"You were out for one night that's it. Let me call her and tell her your coming." I nod. "Oh, don't forget to bundle up. It snowed while you were sleeping, and will you walk the dogs over there with you? They need some exercise." I nod, then, I go do to the coat closet and pull on boots a coat and a scarf. I grab the leashes and the dogs immediately come to me. They know that were going on a walk. I clip the leashes to the collars and we walk across the street to the Bruce's manor. I ring the door bell. I hear Lane yell,

"She's here! she's here!" I hear people rushing around their harts beating fast. After a little while the doors is opened by Alfred. He smiles at me.

"It is very nice it is to see you Miss Stacey. How I have missed you." I run up and hug him. He hugs me back

"I missed you to."

"Surprise!" They all yell as they jump out from there hiding places as Alfred and I entered the room. I pretend to look surprised. I smile. I look around at the faces. I notice faces form before my parents deaths. I can barley recall there names. The room is decorated in balloons, colorful crate paper and confetti. It all looks great

"What's the occasion?" I ask confused. Lane hugs me.

"How can you forget? It's you birth day!" Oh, yeah December 15th. I forgot about it.

"Thank you all for this, but really did not have to." I never was really ever excited about my birth day. I felt like it was just one more year without my family. One year I am able to live but not them. I look down, sad.

"I know that you miss them but they would want to be happy on your birth day." Lane says as if she can read my mind. I nod.

"So! We'll have some fun and games then we will have cake them presents!" We all cheer.

"Miss Stacey would you like me to take the dogs to the back yard?" Oh, yeah I forgot about them. I unlash shadow and tell her to sit. She sits down obediently then had Carmel to Alfred. He's too wild and mite upset some of the guest, but Shadow listens to me so she can stay.

I greet all of the guest. When I get to the tenth one I am confused. I have never seen her before. She's tall, with short, blond, hair, not skinny but not fat, woman with blue eyes. Not particularly pretty. I frown at her. Her hart beat is unusually steady. Unlike the other harts who are beating wild with excitement, her's is slow, and steady.

"And your name is?" I ask her.

"I'm Sara." Her hart beat has the siltiest change not that much and it was barley noticeable but it was there.

I sure of it.

She lied.

* * *

><p>Dane's POV<p>

"Time for presents!" Lane yells after everyone has finished their cake. Everyone runs to pick up their presents for Stacey as she sits down on the couch. All of the party guest crowd around Stacy on the couch. Luckily, Dane got a seat right next to Stacey. They all watched the light brown haired girl open her first present, which is from Lane.

Stacey excitedly ripped open the rapping paper and on the in side she found, a dog trainers guid, dog treats, and other stuff that you need for dogs.

"do you like it?" Lane say to Stacey

"Yes I do! Thank you so much Lane! I love it!" Stacey turns to Dane, "Do you have a present for me?" Stacey asks. Dane hands the girl a small box, neatly raped. The dark haired boy asked Alfred to help him with it so that the rapping could look nice,

Stacey carefully unwraps it and opens the box. Stacey gasps at the contents. Tears start to flow down her face.

"Dane, how did you get this?" Stacey said as she held up the contains of the small box. Two wedding rings attached to a gold chain with a small hart with the inscription "I will always love you."

"When the a … ascendent happened to your family, your parents currently had the rings being cleaned at a store across town. The store called the manor not knowing what to do. I bought them, I wanted to give them to you but I never could find a chance. So I decided that I'll give it to you as a birth day present." Stacey hugs him, then kisses his check. Dane can feel the blush enter his face, but he keeps it down. Stacey hands the neckless to him, to put it around her neck and he does.

She smiles at him. Dane gets off the couch and stands behind so that no one can see the blush that he is trying so hard to keep down. He watches Stacey, happy that he made her happy.

When his parents died, Stace was always there for him and helped him out a lot. Dane has always wanted to replay the favor. And now that chance is here.

Now, Dane is going to do what ever it can to help her.

* * *

><p>Stace's<p>

I watch Sara from across the room. She looks around to make sure that no one's watching then enters the next room. I follow her in to the next room. As I follow she pulls up her hood and shrinks. Ok. Now instead of her being a lot taller then me she's only a little taller. She turns around to look at me and I gasp. Her hair is now wast length and pitch black.

"Hello, Stacey."

"W-who are you?" I ask her scared.

"Nightshade, at your service." She says bowing. I've herd of Nightshade, a superhero, shapeshifter. Leader of a group of heroes called the Huntress. She's quite good at what she does, some say that she's just as good or better than Batman.

"How do I know that you are Nightshade?"

"I just shape shifted, and you think that I'm not Nightshade?" I don't hear a change in her hart beat and that would also explain why her hart was so steady back at the beginning of the party.

"Ok, I believe you. What do you want with me?" I ask not knowing what to do.

"I want you as a porridge." I narrow my eyes at her. She's still not lying. Why would she ever want me for something like that?

"Why do you want me? Whats so special about me?" I still do not trust her completely.

"First off you have the training, you are brave, and you have powers." My eyes widen. How in this world did she ever know all of that?

"Were you stalking me?" I asked her, freaking out.

"Superheroes are allowed to be stalkers." She says completely serious. I can not tell if she joking or not. I cock my head at her.

"How do I know that I can trust you?"

"Ask Batman."

"How can I ask Batman? I don't know who he is. How would I ever contact him?"

"Oh, you know who he is and you know how to contact him."

"Stacy! Were are you time to go home!" I here Lane yell at me. I turn to look at the door and I look back and she's gone.

"Coming!" I yell back staring at the spot were Nightshade just was and is now gone. I look at the spot in amazement. I shake my head and I run into the entry hall.

"Finally. Stace, say good-by." Lane tells me. I go to bruce first and I hug him and whisper into his ear,

"Can I trust Nightshade?" I feel his shoulders tighten.

"Why?"

"Just answer the question."

"Yes."

"Thanks." I let go of him and then hug Dane. I wave good by, then turn and take the dog leashes from Alfred that he held out ready for me. I nod to him.

"Good-by Miss Stace."

"You too, Alfred." Then Lane, Carmel, Shadow and I leave the party, with my presents in my arms.

* * *

><p>Over the next time of weeks live is good. I get up at seven every day go for a run then I get back eat breakfast spend time with Lane before she has to go to work. Then I play with Shadow and Carmel a long with training them. Then I go to voice lessons and karate class. After that I spend time with Dane and Bruce. Then after dinner I have lessons with Ramona about anything that mite be useful in every day life. Last but not least, I go to bed.<p>

Life is good for me and I'm happy even though it mite get boring at times, but it's still good.

Christmas is awesome, I get new stuff have a great time with family and friends, we eat good food and watch cool movies and have a good time. The the end of the day I find a letter under the tree, from Nightshade. I read Nightshade's neat hand writing.

Stacey,

Meat me in the park at 6:00 am on tomorrow. Come ready.

Nightshade

**Just to be clear, Nightshade and The Huntress are OC's I made them up. If you want me to explain who they are tell me and I just mite.**

**This chapter is longer than normal and I posted it a day late and it's your Christmas present! Next chapter I'm going to introduce Stacey's superhero name and the Young Justice team. I hope you liked It! Please review!**

**Iris Rose**


	5. Chapter 5 Finally, Superhero!

**Sorry about the wait! I've been spelling bow for bō staff wrong the hole time! So now I fixed it. Sorry about that! But were all human and make mistakes. **

Finally, Superhero!

I'm standing in the Gotham park at 6:58 am, it's cold out here and I clutch my coat to me. I watch as the occasional jogger runs by, but not much else goes on in the park, so early in the morning, as I watch for Nightshade.

I hear someone approach me from behind. I turn around, but see no one. I hope that the person who the heart beat belongs to is Nightshade, but if it is not, there is no reason that I should look for them. Even with my super eye sight, if the only thing that I can hear is their heartbeat and breath, I'm not going to spot them.

I am sure that I heard a heartbeat. I turn back around as the beat gets closer but I still do not here any thing. I know it's coming but when someone puts a hand on my shoulder, I still jump. I can barely hold in a little squeak.

"Stacey follow me." Nightshade tells me. Oh good. It's not some hostile force. I not join to die just let.

Nightshade leads me to a small apartment close to the park. It looks nice from the outside. Not so fancy thats it's noticeable, but not so run down that it is also non-noticeable. We go inside and it's not much. There is a main room with a couch and a TV, a small kitchen and four other doors.

Nightshade shuts the door and looks it. Then I watch her search shelves, the couch and other stuff. What is she doing? Looking for spiders?

"What are you doing?" I ask her.

"Searching for bugs." My eye brows nit together. Why is she searching for bugs? Dose she have a phobia of spiders? Nightshade sees the look on my face.

"Not real bugs, the mechanical type that listen in on you and have a person on the other end learning all of your secrets." I make an O with my mouth, feeling silly. I feel a blush entering my face.

"So your enemies know you're here?"

"Yes." Ok, so she is a very disagreeable person. No wonder she lives alone in this house.

"Then why don't they attack you?"

"Because they know if they do nothing will come of it."

"What do you mean? Don't they want to kill you?" She laughs. She thinks death is funny? I wonder why she is not dead yet. I'm sure the Joker would have fun with that. I imagine the Joker shooting Nightshade and all she does is laugh. I shake my head, bad image.

"Oh, of course they want to kill me. They just can't." What? That makes no sense. Her enemies can't kill her? So they go up to her and shoot her and the bullet just magically goes around her? That would be very nice.

"So, instead of trying in vain to kill me, they try to get information out of me."

"Ok, then why don't you move? You can shape shift, why not go somewhere else?" Or does she like to spill her secrets to her enemies?

"Because I like this place." I shrug. Mental note, if Nightshade likes some thing, even if it is dangerous, she still keeps it. An image pops up in my mind of her holding a ticking bomb and not letting go because she likes the sound, then she blows up. Also a bad image.

"Can I do anything to help?" Nightshade looks at me curiously.

"Yes, I think you can."

"How?" I am asking all of these questions, I wonder if she gets annoyed. If she does she dose not show any sing, not evan her hart, with always stays at a constant steady pace.

"Part of your powers is super hearing, right?"

"Yes." I nod. What is she thinking?

"Then you can find it." Ok, she has lost her mind. How will super hearing help find bugs. It does not work like x-ray vision. X-ray hearing? I wonder what that would do.

"The bugs are mechanical so, that make some sound. It might not be that loud at all but it will be there." I don't think that will work. "So, if you concentrate real hard you could find it." I nod, ok.

I close my eyes, and listen. I hear people talking out side, cars honking, the heating, electronics in the apartment, real bugs. Then I hear a soft beep beep beep. Thats got to be it. Not that I know what bugs sound like.

I follow the sound into the kitchen and under the sink in the cabinet, I find a small black circle. I pull it out and hand it to Nightshade. She crushes it as soon as I give it to her.

"Anymore?" She asks me.

"No" She makes a face.

"Really? Usually I have three or four of them." Wow, people really like spying on her. I wonder what she's keeping and what they are trying to find out.

"Who's watching you, and what if you miss one?"

"I have many enemies, and I have a signal disrupter. It cuts off all signals that I do not allow in. But better safe than sorry." I nod. It seems like I've been nodding a lot.

"And the only reason that you stay here is because you like it here?"

"No, this is not where I live. It's a decoy. I still find all of the bugs so they don't think that I moved. I also keep some stuff here." I nod, again.

"So what are we going to do here?"

"I'm going to go get something. I'll be right back. Don't touch anything." Nightshade goes into a room and comes out carrying two boxes, a small one and a big one. She hands the big one to me.

"Open it," she tells me and I do. Inside is a black t-shirt with what looks like a hawk symbol that is red. The sleeves go gown to the middle of my biceps. There are black gloves, a red skirt that stops at mid thigh, a black cape, yellow on the inside like the one Robin wears but with a hood. The cape reaches an inch past my knees and has triangle-like shapes sticking out of the corners of the end of the cape, like Batman's but only one on each end. There are also black boots that go to the bottom of my knees with yellow soles, and last but not least, yellow leggings that cover all of the skin showing on my legs.

"Now put them on." Nightshade tells me. I go into a other room that only has a bed and a dresser. The clothes fit perfectly. I don't know how Nightshade got my measurements. Maybe she guessed? I look down at myself. I like them; they make me feel cool.

I stand in front of Nightshade. She studies me as I turn for her. She nods approvingly.

"They work for you. Now for my personal favorites." She opens the little box and pulls out a yellow mask.

"Do _not_ lose this. They are really hard to get. The stuff we make these out of is really hard for me to get my hands on. And it hides your ID. You understand how important it is to hide it?" I nod.

"Good. Now some people put gadgets in their masks, like heat vision, inferred, ect. And now the probably most important idea when it comes to crime fighting. It holds all of your weapons and means of escape. Your utility belt." She hands me a yellow belt with the same symbol on it as the shirt, but yellow.

"I designed the way I like it, but of course, you can change it if you want. On the left side you have metal pockets," More like little boxes. "Then you push the button to open." I click the button and the box opens with a 'shink' sound."On the right is a cylinder the same as the pockets. I'll give you some gadgets and you'll have to make, find, or buy the rest."

"Awesome! So when do we start fighting crime?" She gives me a glare.

"Patience is a virtue." I nod.

"I know that. People tell me that all the time. When are you going to tell me something that I don't know? And answer my first question."

"The answer is now for both of them."

"Now? What about training?" I start to panic.

"I believe in training on the job." I shake my head. She's crazy.

"One more thing. You're superhero name is Red Hawk."

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later I'm standing on a rooftop watching some smugglers. Nightshade brought me here because she said that they are known for the least amount of casualties. Most of the men do not even carry guns.<p>

Before we got here Nightshade only showed me how to use my belt, She did not give me any training or tips. She says that she will analyze my fighting styles and train me from what she learned.

I think she's crazy and I am going to die. But I want to become a superhero and bring my parents killers to justice, so I'll just have to just go with it.

I watch the smugglers, waiting for the best time to make my move. The men all go off in different directions to put the cargo in there places. Only three of the men stay in the clearing to watch the trucks. I jump of the roof and roll to lessen the impact. The roof isn't that high off from the beginning, so it's not that bad. All of the men turn to look at me immediately.

"Who are you?" one of the men asks me.

"I'm your worst nightmare, Red Hawk." I say in a low, firm voice, crouched down. I sound so cool! But not very scary, unfortunately.

"What are you here to do?" he asks again. I stand up straight.

"I'm here," I start off in a high cheery voice, noticing the man relaxing at my happy tone. And then in the middle of the sentence, my voice changes back to the low firm voice. "To take you down."

That's when the men charge me. Now this is the fun part. I grade a retractible bō staff from my belt that Nightshade gave to me. I press the button an it springs open with a lot of force, witch gives me an idea. I swing my bō staff hitting one man in the head, he backs of holding his head saying

"Ow, ow, ow."

The other three pull out weapons. A crow bar, and a cain. The man with the crow bar swings at me and bring up my bō staff to block it. The crow bar hits my staff and makes loud, bong! If my bō staff had been made out of regular bamboo it would have snapped but this is a strong, light metal, that does not waver under the force. I like it.

Using the opposite side of the staff of which I used to block the blow, I hit the man's stomach. He stumbles back trying to catch his breath.

"Stacey look out!" and then a bang! I whip around just as Nightshade jumps in front of as a bullet comes racing toward me. It hits Nightshade square in the chest!

"Nightshade!" The man turns and runs. I run to Nightshade. Her hand is covering the wound. "Oh goodness!" I am freaking out. Tears well up in my eyes. This cannot be happening again

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! So sorry about the cliffy. Actually, not really.<strong>

**Sorry about the long wait I couldn't do the story over brake and I like posting my stories on fridays so, I had to wait.**

**Finally! Stacey's a superhero! After five chapters! What do you think of Stacey's first fight? Do you think that she did a good job? Tell me what you think in a review.**

**And also I need you'er help. My friends think that, in a fight between Superheroes and Wizards (from Harry Potter, bad guys too of Wizards and Superheroes), the Wizards will win. I think that the Superheroes will win. So tell me, who you think would win and why!**

**Thank you to all those who read, reviewed and favorited! Oh, can forget the all of the readers that read all of my other chapters!**

**Iris Rose**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so this chapter is short and I missed a Friday, but don't be too mad. If your not mad thank you, but I am mad! I have quite a few views but no reviews! Even if you do not like it, please tell me what to do to fix it! And if you like it also tell me, if you think it is ok, tell me how to make it better! I NEED REVIEWS! please?**

Chapter 6 Dead, not let.

Nightshade opens her eyes. _She's not dead! But how?_

"Nightshade you're alive!"

"Go, get him." She tells me. How is she not dead? Not that I'm complaining.

"No! You need medical attention and fast." Why in the world would I ever go get him? Is she mad?

"I'm fine!"

"No, you're not! You just got shot!"

"Look! I'm fine!" She removes her hand. I look at the wound, but there's no blood. I can see the

bullet that is imbedded in her skin clearly. She grab the bullet and pulls it out. The wound closes and goes away not even leaving a scar.

"W-what?"

"Go get him!" I shake my head. _Oh, right._ I run in the direction that the man went, just to see him being hand-cuffed up by a black figure.

"Hey!" I yell. The black figure turns to look at me then flees. I shrug. At least he did my work for me. I grab the man.

"Don't hurt me. I didn't mean to hurt your friend! I just panicked!"

"It's ok I'm not mad."

"You're not? Why?"

"You'll see." I grab the man and take him back to the clearing that I left Nightshade at. I see three additional men from the men that I took out. Wow, she took out three men just after getting shot. She's one good superhero, I look back at the man, who's eyes are as wide as saucers.

Nightshade turns to me.

"Help me tie them up." She tells me.

"B-but how?" the man stutters. "Shot you square in the chest. How are you alive?" Nightshade gives him a smile that sends shivers down my back. She could take out full grown men with that smile. An image pops up in my head of Nightshade facing a mob and all she does is smile and they all fall to the ground. That's weird, let's forget about that.

We tie them up then leave them for the police. Then we go back to Nightshade's little apartment, me still wondering what happened back there. We did a quick sweep for bugs, Nightshade says that before me that this was very long, and she's won't have to spend as much time on it. Then I demand her to explain.

"Ok, what happened back there?" She does not look at me.

"We took out some thugs." I blush feeling stupid. I need to start being more specific with my wording.

"Not that, when you got shot." Now she turns to look at me.

"Ok, you know how Flash and this sidekick Kid Flash, and how they can heal really fast?" I nod.

"Well, lets just say that my healing abilities would make them jealous." Wow, that is really cool, and almost freaky all at the same time. If I had not seen it my self then I would have not have believed her.

"Is that why you said that your enemies can't kill you?" She nods looking sad. "Why are you so sad? You can't die! That's awesome!"

"It is more of a burden then you think, Stacey."

"And why is that?"

"Maybe someday I will tell you the story of my life, and then you'll know." Now I can see tears slipping down Nightshade's face. I wonder what happened to make her be like this. Nightshade wipes the tears away.

"Now it is time for training." Nightshade leads me into anther room. I look around it. The floor is cushioned by mats and on the sides every weapon you can imagine line the walls. Bō staffs, nun-chuks, every manor of swords, spears, bows, tasters and more. I stare at all of the weapons.

"Are there any other weapons that you know how to use besides the bō staff?" I nod.

"The dojo, that I used when I was in the orphanage, taught me how to use many weapons."

"Which one's do you know how to use?"

"I know how to use shurikens, ninjato, katana, and nunchakus." Nightshade looks at me, brows furrowed.

"Your dojo, thought you how to use all of those weapons?"

"Yes, why are you asking?"

"Most dojo only teach their students how to use the bō staff. Not all of those weapons, especially the deadly ones. I'll look in to that later. But first train. Pick a weapon, any weapon." She sounds like those magicians, pick a card any card.

I look at all of the weapons. I would normally go for the bō staff, which is my favorite weapon, but I want to try something new so I grab a katana. I swing the weapon, testing the balance. The sword is expertly made and perfectly balanced. Nightshade picks up a katana to. She faces me.

"Attack me." Ok.

I swing my sword at her head and she blocks my swing easily. I Attack her again and Nightshade steps a side, dogging my move. I swing at her over and over again, each time she either dogged or blocked my attacks until I am breathing heavily.

"Stacey, you like to go offense, because of your reflexes and speed regular people can't keep up with you and it works. But in your new job, you'll meet people that can beat your speed and reflexes. You have not learned much in defense." She interlocks my blade with hers and and she pushes down. I am tired so I drop it.

"Also defense is easer than offense. So you can tire out your opponent and then defeat them with one move." I nod. That would be awesome, going though the enemy line, taking them all out with one move. I would be like a Percy Jackson for the superhero world.

"So, what can I do to get better?" And be Percy style, taking every one down.

"Drills. I'll attack you while you block. We'll do that tomorrow, I'm going to show you the Forge." The Forge? What do you do in that? Do you like put things together? Why would you need a room for that? I follow Nightshade out of the mini dojo, and into the room next door. A wave of heat hits me. I look around. The walls of the room are covered in tools, hammers, pliers, saws, screwdrivers, leather gloves, measuring tapes, a hole manner of things and tools that I do not know the names of. Metal tables line the room, a furnace is in the corner, from which the heat comes from.

"What is this place?"

"It's where you get to make your weapons. I have supplied you with your bō staff, but that is it. I am not going to give you anything else. The tools are up here but, down stars we have the molds and materials. If there is not a tool here that you need you can go by it your self, same as the materials. You can use the Forge any time you want. Here's the keys." She hands me two keys on a hook.

"Which goes to which?"

"You can figure that out on your own. Now you better go. Your mom might start wondering what you are doing."

"Do I tell her about this?"

"That's up to you." I nod. Looking around the room, I do not know how to use this stuff at all. Ring, ring, ring. I look at Nightshade as she pulls out a iPhone. Superheroes use iPhones? Cool.

"Silver, what is it… Hmm. Were is he now?… I'll be there soon… Just with a new recruit… Red Hawk…Tell you about her later… Bye." Nightshade turns to me. Who is this Silver? Is he/her covered in silver, is that why they call her Silver?

"Have to go, you can leave when ever you want. I don't care what you do. Just leave everything were you found it and don't take anything." Then she turns and leaves. Wow, she was in a hurry. I wonder what was so important. I go back thought the door. One quick look around her apartment. Then I leave, locking the front door and I head home.

* * *

><p>As I walk into the front door of my house Carmel and Shadow run up to me, their tails wagging. I bend down and pet them. My mom smiles at me and Ramona waves and I know that my life here is going to be a good one.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 Bonding Time

**Ok, sorry it's soooo late, and not on the right day next chapters are going to start getting more interesting, (is more interesting right grammar?) or least I hope. So please review, the more reviews the faster I update.**

Bonding Time

_I'm sitting on a bench at recess with my best friend, Harley. I look around at all of the kids, they run around playing tag, football, kickball, and jump rope. My eyes finally land on a little boy sitting all by himself. The biggest boys in the school stand in front of him. _

_"__Hey, Dicky, Why don't you come and play with of the rest of the kids? Or are you too sad about your Mommy and Daddy?" they say in sassy voices. I hear the boy's hart beat quicken. They push him to the ground. I'm witnessing bullying in action. I get up from my bench and walk to the boy. _

_I push the larger boys aside and help the boy up. The bullies stare at me, a small little girl, defying them. The little boy's blue eyes stare at me. I turn to the bullies and I put my hand in my pocket and close my fingers around one of my favorite toys. I take my hand out of my pocket and slap the biggest boy. As my palm hits his face he vibrates. _

_"__Ah!" the boy screens and holds his hands to his face. A crowd gathers around us, attracted by the bully' s scream. His fist comes up and I duck under it. I wave my finger at him._

_"__No, no. Fighting's not nice." The bully tries to hit me one more time and when I duck he says,_

_"__She's not worth it." The bullies and the crowd leaves. I turn to the boy behinde me. I hold out my hand to him._

_"__Dane right? My name's Stacey, but my friends call me Stace." The boy shakes his head._

_"__My name's not Dane, it's Dick."_

_"__Oh? Well I'm gonna call you Dane. You look like a Dane. Do you mind?" The boy shakes his head with a small smile. "Well then Dane, we are going to be best friends," I say smiling big. The boy smiles big back at me and nods. _

I wake up from that dream, at six o'clock. I rarely have dreams and this one came out of nowhere. A pleasant dream. After that day Dane and I became best friends. I smile as I get dressed for a run. I go for a brisk five mile run then go back to the house. My mom's sitting at the table eating breakfast. I sit down across from her.

"Stace."

"Yes?"

"I need to talk to you about school."

"School? Why do you need to talk to about school?"

"I want you to go to school."

"I don't want to go to school."

"No kid wants to go to school. But I think it's time that you go." I hate school, when I was at the orphanage, the school they sent me to was horrible. I got bullied a lot.

"Please? Could you home school me?"

"I don't know how to teach, neither does Ramona. Plus you need the social activity." I fold my arms and give her the grumpy face.

"You can't make me." I say in a sassy tone.

"Oh, yeah I can." She said menacingly.

"No you can't!" I yell.

"Don't you yell at me young lady! You will go to school!" Who does this woman think she is?

"No, I wont!" I yell agan.

"That's it! Go to your room, right now."

"Fine!" I stomp up the stairs and slam my door. The good mood that I was in earlier this morning has totally left. The phone in my pocket rings, I pull it out and answer it with out even looking at the caller ID.

"Yes?" I say grumpily.

"Not feeling the aster?" Dane's voice comes out of my phone.

"I'm not sure what aster mean, but if it means mad yes."

"Aster is the opposite of disaster, so aster means all is going well."

"That's cool. I've never thought of that."

"Thanks. I want to ask you, do you what to hang out?" Thats just what I need.

"Sure, were do you want to meet?"

"At my house?"

"Yeah that works. See you in a bit." I hang up and call my dogs. Carmel and Shadow come running and I open the door for them. I say good-by to them as they lick my face.

I sneak out the back door I and I run to Wayne's manor. Alfred opens the door and directs me to Dane's room. I knock on the door.

"Come in." I open the door and look around his room. The room's really neat, the bed made, nothing on the floor. A dresser sat in the corner and a desk facing a window. I go sit down next to Dane on his bed.

"So, what disturbed the aster?"

"Lane wants me to go to school." I grumble. Dane beams.

"Well that's totally crash!" I give him a weird look.

"What in the world does crash mean? I am I going to crash into something?"

"No, crash is good!" I give him a weird look.

"Two things, what kind of kid a kid makes up words like aster and crash? And why in the world is going to school a good thing?" He looks at me with his distinct smile. I look into his eyes, eyes that I have looked at a million times, but I just realize how blue they really are.

Dane is a small scwrany boy, just as tall as me and I am quite small. But in some ways he is attractive like, his smile, his closed lip smile was something on it's own. Dane has his own little things that could make you smile, his laugh, his caring hart, among others.

"Two answers, a smart intelligent kid, and school is good, because you can make more friends and be more social."

"Oh, so I'm socially awkward, when a certain someone likes to dress in tights, cape and a mask to fight criminals, I'm the awkward one. That makes total seance." I say. Dane shakes his head and laughs.

"And why are you so scared of school?" I look at him, angrily.

"I'm not afraid! I just don't like school! Whats so wrong about that?" The truth is, when I was at a school that the orphanage sent me to, I got bullied. But I don't tell him that. I hated school. Even though I was good at the academic part, I could never fit in. I never had friends, it was tough.

"I say, you're afraid. Thats ok, school can be scary."

I look at him, one eyebrow raised. "You fight criminals and murders and you say that school is scary? That is weird."

"I'm a weird person," Dane says with a smile.

I nod. "That you are, that you are. Hey, can you show me the Batcave?" I ask him excitedly. He looks down at his hands, the smile slipping off his face.

"I don't know. I don't think that Bruce would like that."

"Oh, come on, I already know that it's there, i just want to see what it looks like."

He sighs. "Ok, but if I get in trouble then you are too."

I nod. I wanted to explore the Batcave ever since I was seven, and me and Dane stumbled upon it. Dane got up and I followed him out of the room to the living room and he opened the clock and into the elevator and then down to the Batcave. I look around the huge cave, the three floors and and the Batmobile.

I run down the stairs to the Batmobile, not believing my eyes. The thing is huge, the sleek black metal and wing shape things on the back of it.

"Wow, Dane, do you have something like that?" He shakes his head.

"I have a motorcycle. It's over here." I follow him to a small platform and on it is a really cool motorcycle. The bike is not as big as the Batmobile but purity cool, colored in red and yellow, and a Robin symbol.

"You have to take me for a spin on this some time, this thing is awesome." Dane smiles brightly.

"Ah, I don't think that Bruce would like that, but maybe sometime." I turn to Dane, smiling.

"Can you show me a few of your fighting tricks?" I ask him, I could use some of what I learn here out on the field.

"Sure, follow me." We go back up the stairs and back up the elevator and into the manner, from there we go into a large gym at the back of the house. Trapeze ropes and swings on one side of the gym and work out stuff on the outer side, and in the middle there is a huge mat for sparing.

"You took karate for a while, so show me some of your stuff." I nod. I grab a bō staff from a rack next to the mat is a self different un-lethal weapons. I step on to the mat and face Dane, I going to a fighting stance and then launch myself into a roten that I learn back a my dojo.

Punch, punch, flip, kick, swing, stab. The moves of this roten are close together and fast, hard, but cool. I finish of with around house kick and stand in the middle of the mat, waiting for Dane to say something. He starts clapping, I turn to him and bow, as it is customary in a karate mach.

"Your turn." I tell him. He nods and grabs two short sticks that look like a bō staff cut in half. I know many weapons but these ones I do not now.

"Ok, I don't know any routines like you, so how about you attack me?" I tilt my head. I don't know if this is a good idea. I don't want him to figure out that I have powers. So I shake my head.

"Come on, scared? You chicken? Bock, bock bock."

That's it, I charge him. I swing my bō staff at him midriff, he blocks it easily. Then he launches into a series of fast fits to the stomach. I can barely keep up with him, barely blocking his attacks. I remember what Nightshade told me, defense is easer. So I increase my speed, now keeping up with him. I keep my blocks and dodges small, swift flicks or side steps. The movements are small, taking little energy, but fast.

I can see the perspiration on Dane's forehead, and I know that Nightshade's strategy works. Once I feel that his tired enough, I hold the middle of my staff then swing at is midriff again, he blocks it but is too tired to be fast enough to block my staff as hit his other side with the other side of my staff.

But he jumps up totally avoiding my attack and swings down with one stick and as I protect my head, he goes for my stomach. He gets me right in the middle, I fall to the ground and he brings his stick to my throat.

He smiles and helps me up. "You're good," he says.

"You're good too, and thank you."

"Thank you, too. So how about, we go do something that isn't fighting?"

"That sounds great."

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later Dane and I are standing in the Gotham city outdoor ice skating rink. I strap my skates to my feet and get up uncertainly. I stand on the rink and immediately fall forward. I catch myself with my arms, but it still hurts.<p>

I stand up and grab the railing and look at Dane, who is smirking at me. I smirk back.

"You're probably going to fall on your face too." I tell him. Dane gracefully steps into the rink and glides around.

"So, what happened to falling on my face?" Really? I have to fall and Mr. Perfect over there does it wonderfully. Not fair.

"I just got unlucky, that's all. Have you done this before?" I ask him. He shakes his head. Well if he can do it I can do it. I let go of the wall and skate forward. I start to lose my balance and I clutch to what ever is closest to me. I'm clinging to a muscly arm. Dane chuckles.

"So, how do you manage to be so graceful?" He asks me. I grunt at him in response and let go of him when I'm standing straight. I skate for a little with Dane right beside me, sliding on the ice like he was born for this.

"Your getting the hang o-" I slip and fall on my butt. I look up at him and glare for all I'm worth. He just smiles and laughs. I get up again and I hold on to his arm as he holds my back. We go around the rink twice then he lets go and we skate peacefully.

"I fell like this is a moment that I should be wittily, but I have no idea what to say." I tell him, it makes him laugh. I smile a little.

"So, you've been laughing the whole time, but not me, that's messed up." I snicker out. Which makes him laugh harder. He lets go of me to hold his stomach and I let go of him because he shaking too hard to be any help. I skate in front of him. I think that I got the hang of this ice skating thing, and when I get in front of him I manage to tumble to the ground. I bust out laughing and Dane laughs even harder, even though I didn't think that it was possible. I get up.

He falls down he's laughing so hard, which makes me laugh and then I fall down. All in all it's one big laughing fest. When we stop laughing, which takes about ten minutes, we decide that that was enough skating in one day. So we eat lunch at a café next door.

The meal is silent and just enjoying each other's company. Finely I go home, I try to creep to my room without Lane noticing me. I'm still mad at her.

"Stacey, I know that you snuck out." Crap. "Come here." I reluctant dragged myself to the kitchen table were Lane is sitting. "Sit down." I sit across from her, looking at my fingers.

"Stacey, I'm not exactly happy with you, but!" She says when I try to protest. "But, I know that you were upset, so I'll make a deal with you. If you say that you'll go to school everyday, without complaint, and I'm lenient when I say without complaint, every Friday we can eat out and watch a movie. So if you agree to this, today happens to be Friday and Ramona, you, and I can go out to eat and watch a movie together in the home theater, with popcorn."

I weigh my options. I can ether fight some more with her, and still probably have to go to school and get in huge trouble, or I can agree with her and have something to look forward to during the school week.

"Yes that will be nice," I say. Lane nods.

"Good, start think of a movie that you want to watch and restaurant you want go to. And if it is a formal restaurant you need to dress up. Oh, and the dogs need some attention, go play with them."

"Ok. Shadow, Carmel!" I yell, and they come running. Carmel jumps up and down my leg as Shadow sits calmly, The two dogs have both grown so much since I got them, they've gone from puppy size to small dog size, Carmel slightly bigger than Shadow. I pet Shadow tell Carmel, who is quite smart, to stop jumping and sit calmly. I wait a little then I pet him, his tail wagging up a storm.

Then I have them follow me outside. I set up an obstacle course with a treat at the end. Whoever gets to the end first gets the treat. The dogs have to jump over a small wall, through a tire over a seesaw, and then through a tunnel and then on top of a box is the treat. I walk them though the course show then the treat then walk them back to the start. They've done this before and know what to do.

I let go of their leashes and they're off. Shadow is smaller and not as strong as Carmel, but she's faster. She gets to the wall before him and jumps over, he jumps faster and does not hesitate like Shadow did. They get over the tire at the same time, Shadow's speed making up for her size and strength. She pulls a head of Carmel though the tunnel, then she carefully goes over and down the seesaw, allowing Carmel to catch up to her. He just plows through it care free, which makes him get ahead of Shadow.

She sprints with all her might to the treat and gets there right before him and eats the treat. I have noticed that Shadow is more determined than Carmel, but Carmel is not a careful as Shadow. Shadow gulps sown the treat and Carmel tackles Shadow to the ground. It makes me laugh.

Carmel tries to steal the treat from Shadow, but she escapes and runs right at me, ears flapping and a smile stretched across her face. She hides behind me, she looks so cute! Carmel runs right into me, his strength making me stumble but, he's not big enough to knock me down. I'm laughing very hard right now, and today feels like a day of laughs.

I continue to train the dogs for a while more, then go back inside. I go to my room and sit down at my desk. I pull out a peace of paper, a pencil and a eraser. I draw whatever comes to my head, singing as I do it. It's been a while since I have pursued drawing and singing. I'm almost finished with the picture when I become aware of a heart beat getting closer to my door. It stops behind my door. I ignore it and continue to sing and draw. Finally I stop and pick up the picture I just drew. It's a picture of me, Shadow, Carmel, Lane, Ramona, Dane and Bruce.

My phone rings and I pick it up. The caller ID says 'anonymous.'

"Yes?" I answer.

"It's Nightshade. Time to train."

**Please I need help! REVIEW! NOW! RIGHT NOW! DO IT! NOW!**


End file.
